Lima Belas Tahun Lalu
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Lima Belas Tahun Lalu, saat Perang Unifikasi Dunan. Masa belianya. Spekulasi manis dari suatu forum, antara SII dan SIII. WARNING! Typo s  and misstypo s . /For SuikoDays Event/


**For Suikoden Day event.**

**Suikoden © Konami**

**Suikoden III—sedikit Suikoden II.**

Manik mata miliknya memandang penuh arti pada tanah Grassland di hadapannya. Dataran tinggi menuju perbatasan _Holy__Kingdom_ Harmonia sudah tak jauh lagi, namun ia dan rekan-rekan seperjalanannya kemalaman untuk mencapai Caleria—kota di ambang batas Grassland dan _Holy__Kingdom_Harmonia.

Api unggun malam ini membuatnya cukup merasa hangat. Ketenangan malam membuat jiwanya tentram. Keempat rekannya—Kapten Geddoe, Ace, Joker dan Aila—sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya sang tentara bayaran pirang padanya—seperti biasa, pria inilah yang selalu rutin jaga malam. Pria yang tampan, juga diam-diam perhatian. Loyalitasnya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Belum, Jacques," wanita itu menggeleng. Si pria pirang hanya duduk di sampingnya, mengikuti si wanita.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita akan turun gunung, lalu ke markas kita yang ada di Caleria," Jacques memulai pembicaraan. Ia letakkan _Crossbow_ besar miliknya tepat di samping.

"Hei, tidak biasanya kamu cerewet begini, Jacq. Apa ini sindrom pra-nikah? Dua bulan lagi kau akan menikah, bukan?" canda wanita berambut pendek hitam ini.

"Bu-bukan," sanggahnya cepat. Jacques kembali terdiam. Sepertinya tidak berminat untuk kembali digoda oleh wanita berusia kepala tiga ini.

"Tapi bagus. Kudoakan semoga pernikahanmu lancar, Jacq. Kau tahu, jenjang pernikahan tidaklah mudah. Banyak problem-promblem di luar dugaan yang menghadang. Belum lagi kalau pasangan kita adalah orang penting dalam jajaran politik," kilah Queen—nama wanita itu. Sebelah matanya mengedip pada pria yang lebih muda 16 tahun darinya itu.

"Queen… kau bicara seperti sudah pernah merasakan apa yang namanya pernikahan…?" heran Jacques—namun raut wajahnya masih tetap sama. Tampan dan minim ekspresi. Queen tertawa mendengarnya, menyadari keempat rekan lainnya masih tertidur lelap, ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku bahkan sudah pernah mengalaminya jauh sebelum kau beranjak remaja, Jacq!" ungkap Queen mantap.

"Kapan...?" tanya pria dengan _crossbow_ besar itu. Queen menghela napas, mulai mengingat masa-masa belianya.

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu. Saat Perang Unifikasi Dunan," papar Queen. "Saat itu, umurku enam belas tahun. Masih muda sekali, 'kan?"

Melihat Jacques hanya duduk manis dan mendengarkan, Queen melanjutkan kisahnya. "Suamiku seorang raja. Ia tampan. Jago bertarung, dan juga _True __Rune __Bearer_—itu sebabnya aku sangat mengerti beban berat yang dipikul Kapten Geddoe sebagai pemegang _Lightning__ True__ Rune_. Sayang, akhir hidupnya tak menyenangkan. Nyawanya melayang di tangan Pemimpin Dunan."

Queen masih melanjutkan, "Itu yang dikatakan media. Sebenarnya, ia masih hidup. Dia abadi—karena ia seorang _True __Rune__ Bearer_. Aku yakin, sekarang ia ada di suatu tempat—entah di mana. Eksistensinya sebagai seorang raja benar-benar dihapuskan."

"Aaah… aku ingat. Aku juga suka anak-anak karena dia," hela Queen. Ia mendongak, menatap langit penuh bintang. "Ada anak perempuan yang kehilangan keluarganya—korban kebiadaban kakakku. Suamiku yang membawanya padaku. Ia anak perempuan yang manis. Rambutnya cokelat pendek, sedikit manja, namun juga ceria. Ah, kalau tidak salah, kau juga suka anak-anak, 'kan, Jacq?"

"Ya," jawaban singkat Jacques. Queen tersenyum.

"Mungkin sekarang dia sudah semuran denganmu. Jika kubawa dia ke HSFDF—_Harmonia __Southern__ Frontier __Defense__ Force_, mungkin dia juga akan ikut dengan kita, Unit 12. Mungkin ia sudah mahir bertarung, memainkan senjata, atau ia akan merengek ingin tinggal di Kastil Budehuc, berdua menjadi penjaga kastil dengan Cecile," kenang Queen membayangkan seperti apa rupa anak itu sekarang. "Sayang ia kutinggalkan di Harmonia—bukan di Caleria pastinya."

"Tapi… itu sudah lima belas tahun berlalu. Sudah kulupakan. Aku adalah Queen, anggota dari HSFDF unit 12. Aku seorang tentara bayaran yang kuat, bukan seorang nona besar lemah yang selalu minta dilindungi," Queen mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah pedang tipis bernama Luna Llena. Kilau bilahnya memantulkan cahaya bulan, cukup menyiratkan bagaimana tajamnya pedang itu.

"Matahari…," gumam Jacques melihat lurus ke depan. Ufuk timur sudah mulai memutih, pertanda malam telah berlalu. Tak terasa, malam sudah berlalu saja. Saatnya untuk kembali berkemas, melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sebentar lagi Kapten dan yang lainnya akan bangun. Kau tidak mau tidur sebentar, Jacq? Hitung-hitung mengumpulkan tenaga kembali, setelah semalaman ngobrol."

"Kita cuma ngobrol sepertiga malam," balas Jacques jujur nan datar. Queen menepuk jidat.

"Aaah! Aku Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau-kalau ia ngidam kau bernyanyi dan joget dangdut. Kau terlalu serius, Jacq!" racaunya. Pemuda _Crossbow_ hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil sesekali membereskan anak-anak panah miliknya.

"Hey, hey! Ada apa ini?" suara menyebalkan terdengar menginterupsi Queen dan Jacques. Queen hapal benar suara ini. Si ganjen Ace—akuntan mereka yang agak genit.

"Tumben kau bangun cepat, Ace. Biasanya kau bangun tinggi hari," sodok Queen. Ace memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Fitnah!" ungkap Ace. Tiga rekan lain menyusul, Aila dan Joker terbangun mendengar suara Ace yang tidak ditolerir volumenya itu. Kapten Geddoe hanya diam, sembari mengepak barang yang akan dibawa untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Caleria berada tepat di kaki gunung, bersimpangan dengan Le Buque. Dingin malam semakin menghangat sejalan dengan makin tingginya matahari. HSFDF Unit 12 ini kembali menuruni bukit menuju markas mereka, mengedit administrasi, atau mungkin minta cuti untuk dua bulan depan karena salah satu anggota termuda mereka akan mengadakan resepsi pernikahan di Kastil Budehuc.

"Hei, Queen. Kau bicara apa dengan Jacques semalaman?" senggol Ace menggoda Queen.

"Pembicaraan yang pasti tidak akan dimengerti olehmu dan tak akan pernah kau rasakan," tohok Queen mantap. Dua orang ini memang tidak pernah bisa 'klop' sekali saja.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan kau... Kuadukan sama calon istri Jacques yang ada di Desa Chisa nanti! Queen menyerobot suami or-" _duak!_ Sikut bertenaga Queen mendarat hebat di perut Ace. Sukseslah pria itu kejang-kejang sesaat. Anggota lain menanggapi datar.

"A-aauh! Sakit! Ka-kasar sekali. Nanti kubeberkan rahasia terbesarmu, Putri Jilli-" _Plak!_

Queen langsung menatap Ace horor. "Sudah kuduga, kau tahu rahasiaku!" geramnya mengepalkan tangan.

"Kalau kau janji tak akan memukuliku lagi, aku akan diam, Queen," ancam Ace. Urat Queen mengencang juga dibuatnya.

"Kalau saja kau bukan mantan bawahan Gilbert, kupastikan kau didepak dari HSFDF, Ace," delik Queen makin horor.

"Hei, lihat! Ternyata ada pengembara selain kita bertiga!" seorang wanita menunjuk tepat ke arah mereka. "Ayo, kita tanya jalan menuju Le Buque pada mereka!" ia berlari menghampiri Unit 12, menghiraukan adik laki-lakinya yang keteteran mengejarnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Nanami!"

**End**


End file.
